<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Red Rose by SpaceBoyFromHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498586">Blood Red Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell'>SpaceBoyFromHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad and Dino were lovers before an attack from a mad priest ended in Dino dying. More than a century later, the two are finally reunited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Beams/Dino Albani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Red Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brad Beams is a vampire. But he isn’t just any vampire, he’s a powerful vampire lord who’s ruled for almost 1,000 years. But the past century has been dull and dreary, as Brad has been lamenting a great loss. The loss was his closest friend and lover, a fellow vampire named Dino Albani. They started off as nothing more than friends, then eventually close friends, then lovers. The two had spent several centuries together, happily ruling over Brad’s kingdom. However, one day things all changed. </p><p>It happened quickly. There was an insane priest spotted near the castle. He moved quicker than anyone could’ve suspected, and Brad’s guards were barely able to hold him back. Brad tried to get himself and Dino to safety, but the priest appeared out of nowhere. He held a cross and a stake, and before Brad knew it, Dino was gone. The priest held the stake triumphantly for a moment, allowing Brad to kill him in a fit of blind rage. </p><p>For months, maybe years, Brad denied that it had happened. He convinced himself that Dino had left, on some important business. He’d be back the next day. Though deep down, he knew well that his lover would not return. Brad never left the castle anymore. Some days he swore he could hear Dino calling out to him, though he knew it was impossible. After more than a century, nothing but the cold stone walls and his own grief began to drive Brad slightly crazy. He decided to leave the castle, to at least remember what the outside world was like. The sunset was beautiful, dyeing the kingdom a warm color of gold. Brad sat down in front of a lake, staring into the water, as if asking it for an answer, for a solution, anything. It came in the form of loud shouting. </p><p>Brad turned around quickly. A man in a brown cloak was running down the street, followed by several guards. He knew immediately that it was a human. Maybe killing one of the same kind that had murdered Dino so long ago would relieve his grief, even just a bit. Brad stopped the guards, and dragged the human into his castle. “Why are you here?” Was the first thing that Brad asked, and even he was surprised by his own mercy. The human must’ve been surprised as well, because he hesitated for a few moments before replying with “I don’t know, I just feel like I’m supposed to be here. Like someone needs me here!” His voice...it was too familiar. Too much like Dino’s. Without saying a word, Brad pulled down the human’s hood. </p><p>It was him. </p><p>There was no mistaking that spiky pink hair, those sparkling blue eyes, that adorable little smile...Brad’s jaw dropped. The human who so closely resembled Dino stared at him, confused. “What’s wrong?” He asked. After a few more moments, Brad composed himself. “What’s your name?” Brad demanded, his heart rate rising due to a combination of hope and excitement. The human seemed to think for a moment, before he smiled and responded. “I don’t know! Well, I don’t remember. One of the reasons I came here is because I felt like someone would know my name! Do you know it?” Brad was silent. He took a few deep breaths before responding. “Dino Albani. Your...your name is Dino Albani.” Dino raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Sounds familiar. Well then, I guess that is my name!”</p><p>Brad couldn’t control himself anymore. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he ran forwards, putting his hands on Dino’s shoulders. “Please, Dino!! What else do you remember?! Please tell me everything!!!” Brad shouted between desperate sobs. Dino awkwardly put his arm around Brad. “I’m sorry...I don’t really remember anything. I didn’t even remember my name until you told me. But I feel like you were really important to me.” He explained. Brad stepped back, taking deep breaths. He then told Dino their entire story, from the day they met until the day Dino died. </p><p>“So that’s why...I was killed, then somehow brought back as a human. But your story...well, our story, still didn’t jog my memory. I can’t remember a single thing…” Dino looked almost upset. Brad sighed, holding back tears. “Maybe I could take you somewhere that could help you remember everything.” He said in a monotone voice. He didn’t wait for Dino’s answer before he grabbed his arm, and dragged Dino out of the castle. Dino barely protested, as Brad seemed depressed at best and completely insane at worst. After what felt like hours of walking in complete silence, Brad stopped walking. “We’re here.” It looked like a small forest, and Brad began walking down a trail almost hidden by the trees. As Dino walked, memories flashed through his mind. </p><p>They arrived at a massive rosebush, surrounded by other glowing flowers, and massive oak trees with leaves that looked like they were made of gold. “This is where we first met.” Brad said, no emotion noticeable in his voice. “If this doesn’t bring back your memories…” His voice got quieter, and shakier. “...I don’t know if anything will.” Dino just stood still, then began walking forwards, as if he was in a trance. The blank look on his face morphed into a cheerful grin, and he turned to Brad. “Nice to meet you, Brad! My name’s Dino!! I hope we can be great friends!” Brad’s eyes filled with tears again, and he smiled. For the first time in more than a century, he smiled. </p><p>“Do you...do you remember?” Brad asked nervously. Dino hugged him, making him stumble backwards. “I remember everything! Oh Brad, I’m so glad to have you back!!” Dino shouted. Brad wrapped his arms around Dino, and sobbed into his shoulder. “I thought I lost you...the last century, it was so painful without you…” The rest of his words were incomprehensible, drowned out by loud sobbing from both of them. </p><p>“Wait...I’m human now…” Dino looked crestfallen. “I’m not immortal anymore…” Brad put his hand on Dino’s face, and looked into his eyes. “Don’t worry. There’s a simple solution for that.” Brad laughed. “This’ll only hurt a little bit, okay?” Dino, knowing what Brad was about to do, nodded. Brad moved even closer, and sank his fangs into Dino’s neck. Dino gasped, it did hurt. A lot more than he remembered, even though that memory was extremely fuzzy, as it was before he even met Brad. After a while, Brad stepped back. His smile was bloody, yet still handsome. </p><p>Dino covered the bite marks on his neck, still stinging and wet with blood. He began to feel lightheaded before fainting. Brad caught him before he hit the ground, and carried him back to the castle. Brad put a bandage on the wound, and layed Dino down on a bed in a spare bedroom. Then he stepped out to the balcony, and looked over the kingdom, smiling. For the first time in over a century, he felt happy. He felt content. He even hummed a few notes before he felt someone embracing him from behind. “Dino, are you feeling better?” Brad asked. Dino laughed. “I’m just so happy to be with you again!” Dino responded, resting his head gently on Brad’s shoulder. Brad laughed. “I’m happy too. When I saw you today, I felt like I was floating.”</p><p>Brad turned around, and pulled Dino into a kiss. Dino hugged Brad again, grinning. “I love you, Brad.” He said. Brad looked Dino in the eyes, and thought about again just how happy he was to have him back. “I love you too, Dino.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this was honestly really fun to write. Yeah, it's super self-indulgent and I feel edgy as fuck after writing it, but I enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>